


Dear Santa

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Pining, Teenagers, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 06:44:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2841782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is stuck in school and has a little holiday depression.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Santa

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, not beta'd.
> 
> Written for Camelot_Drabble's prompt: Letters
> 
>  
> 
> Happy holidays to you and may all your wishes come true!

_Dear Santa,_

_yes, I know at 19, I’m too old to write to you and you will probably laugh when you read this, but…yeah, since you see everything you know that I’m kind of lonely here at Camelot. I’ve worked so hard for the scholarship to come here and I really like the challenge, even though it is difficult to stay on top. Well, not really difficult, just a lot of work. Then again, I don’t have anything else to do here anyway. There is not much to do for a bloke who likes yoga and learning about herbs and how to use them in medicine. Or stuff like making costumes, there is not even a theatre group here._

_And the guys, don’t get me started on them. It’s like you have to be gorgeous to attend this school, which makes me question how I got in. What am I complaining about, you ask? Nothing. It’s just…either they are straight or…I don’t know, they are so far out of my league that I don’t even dare to smile their way. Gwaine is fun, at least I can flirt with him, even though it won’t go anywhere. Percy is nice, but so good-looking that I forget to breathe when he’s around. And my roommate Arthur? He can be a prat, so I don’t even dare to look his way. But he’s just…I don’t know…can’t help that he shows up in my dreams every night with his blond hair and blue eyes and carefree laugh, can I?_

_So, anyway, just make sure that my Mam will have nice holidays since we can’t afford the train for me to go home. And if you could slip a bottle of vodka under the tree for me, I could just black out until classes start again in Janary, I’d appreciate that. Thanks for listening._

_Love,_

_Merlin_

 

\----

 

“What’s that?” Merlin blinked.

“Guess that’s what Santa left here for you.”

Frowning at his roommate, Merlin shrugged. “What are you still doing here?” He didn’t mean it to sound so harsh, but he had worked himself into a right funk over the last days and had looked forward to being alone for the holidays. 

“I thought you were the genius here. There’s a snowstorm?”

“So?”

“Nobody who didn’t leave yesterday can get in or out. The roads are closed, the trains won’t run. Guess we’re all stuck here.” Arthur dropped down on the two-seater couch they had in their room.

“Oh.” Merlin didn’t know what to say. 

“Yes. Oh. So, will you unwrap this now or will Santa have to come pick it up again?” Arthur pointed to the gift on the table. 

Carefully, Merlin approached. Nobody here gave him Christmas presents and he got the sweater his mam made in the mail two days ago. But there was a little tag with his name on it and so he opened the lid. “Beer?” Merlin looked at Arthur who grinned at him.

“You know,” the grin turned into a tentative smile, “it was a bit difficult to get a bottle of vodka. And I think I don't want you to be unconscious for what I have in mind.”

Merlin’s head shot up and he found Arthur had scooted very close. “Wha…?”

Arthur leaned in and brushed his lips against Merlin’s. “You know what I wished for from Santa?”

Totally confused, Merlin blinked and tried to wake up. This must be a dream! “No…what?”

“A snowstorm, so I could hole up here with you.”

Blinking a bit more, Merlin stared at Arthur. “You…how dare you read my mail!”

Arthur laughed. “You’ve left it lying around in the open. Come here, so I can kiss you properly!” He reached for Merlin’s wrist and pulled him close. 

“I didn’t! You snooped through my things! You…” Whatever Merlin wanted to say next was washed out of his brain by Arthur’s lips on his again. He buried his fingers into the soft blond hair and didn’t care if this was really happening or just another one of his vivid dreams. Maybe being at school here at Camelot wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
